Someone Differant
by happysmiles159
Summary: After a court battle Bella is bac kwhere she should be, but what happens when her digs up her past?
1. Chapter 1

So here I am, looking at six nervous and one almost dead looking vampires in an interrogation room. How did all of this happen? Well, let's first give you a brief over view on my life.

After I was born my mom, Gina Cowell, and dad, Richard Castle, divorced. My mom got custody of me and my visits with my dad got shorter and shorter until we never saw each other. After that I was sent to a foster home, with Renee and Charlie, because my mom was too busy with work and traveling too much to take care of me. When Renee and Charlie divorced Renee took care of me, then I moved in with Charlie in Forks Washington. There I met a vampire, Edward Cullen, and fell in love with him. After my birthday he left me alone, taking his family with him, and I found out about werewolves. Then there was a huge custody battle and my dad got custody over me so I had to move back to New York. I refused to go to normal school so I enrolled in online school and started to tag along with my father and detective Becket on their cases.

So that's the life of Isabella Marie Castle/Sawn in a nut shell. Now, how did I get here looking at the seven vampires that left me? Well, let's back track a little and I'll tell ya!


	2. Chapter 2

It was yesterday morning, Grandma, Alexis, dad, and I were all sitting around the island watching dad make an omelet or what he called it a smorelet because it had gram cracker, chocolate, and marshmallows. Yeah, it was repulsive. After Alexis left dad found out about Alexis' boyfriend and dad freaked out. He didn't know about Edward or the Cullens, and when grandma said stuff about love not making sense I agreed. While dad was on the call with Becket I changed into blue jeans, a black t-shirt that had a ribcage and heart on it, my black and electric blue gloves that matched the black converse I was wearing that had electric blue shoe laces, and my gray knit hat. As we walked with Beckett to the crime scene dad was still freaking out.

"Just let it go," I said drinking my coffee. "You have to let her grow up."

"You know that when you get in this situation, with a boyfriend, he'll do the same thing," Bekett said with a sly smile on her face.

"Been there," I said seeing a silver Volvo driving by really fast, "done that. Not going back."

"Wait," dad said stopping as Becket and I kept walking, "you've had a boyfriend?"

"Good Morning, Dr. Parish," Becket said walking up to Lanie and a dead body. "Got an ID yet?"

In the next three minutes I found out that Lanie didn't drink coffee, and that the man had been shoot with cloths on, and that the boxers the dude was wearing were the same ones dad had at home. That was strange to hear, by the way. The guy's name was Daniel Goldstein, he live and worked down town, so why he was here completely confused all of us. Becket sent everything to the lab and then we started a strange conversation.

"So what do you wear," dad asked Becket.

"Seriously dad," I asked, repulsed by him asking.

"What? I told her mine." Then he stopped for a minute and looked at me, "what do you where?" I started to walk away, just strolling along. "Get back here young lady!"

When we got back to the station I started to do my school work, so by the time that the sister was called in and interrogated I had done Science, Math, and English in one hour. After that Kevin told us that the wallet had two sets of figure prints on it. One set was a Mr. Dondray, and the other was to a Mrs. Cullen. Kevin and Javier went out to find Mr. Dondray and I said that I would go and get Mrs. Cullen. Technically I was a detective, so I could bring people in and stuff, so against my dad saying no I went and grabbed an unmarked car and went to the house address, an hour away because of traffic.

About ten minutes before I got to the house dad called me saying that I had to bring this Mrs. Cullen in because Mr. Dondray only went to jail because he almost threw Javier through a wall. I sighed and looked through the files one last time. I had to bring in Esme, I doubted that she would kill someone with a gun. It really took me an extra fifteen minutes to find the house, and when I got there I found that my favorite little pixie was sitting out on the front step.

"Bella," she questioned.

"Hello, miss," I said expressionless, "I'm looking for a Miss Esme Cullen."

"What are you doing here," Alice asked as if she were seeing a dream.

"There's been a murder," I said looking straight at her, "Miss Esme Cullen's finger prints have been found on a wallet that belonged to the victim."

"You're a detective?" I took out the badge and showed it to her. "Wow."

Just then the door opened and I watched as Emmet flew through the air over Alice and landed in a heap on the ground. Then Rosalie came out yelling at him about how playing jokes wasn't funny. Then Emmet looked up and pointed at me saying that he wasn't joking, so Rosalie looked at me and stood there dumbfounded.

"You see her too," Alice asked confused. She looked at me again and her eyes widened, "Bella," she screamed tackling me into a hug. "I can't believe it's you! How did you find us? Why are you here? Edward! Get you sulking butt down here!" Then she took off onto the house and left me standing there confused.

"Bella," Emmet said after a moment of Alice being gone. He hugged me until I could breathe and then sat me down again. "So you're a cop?"

"No, sir, I'm a detective," I said again unattached. I made the mistake of looking up at Emmet, he was so happy just to see me. I couldn't do this. "Sir, please, I just need to take Mrs. Esme Cullen in for some questioning."

"Questioning for what," Rosalie asked.

"There's been a murder and Mrs. Esme Cullen is a suspect. I've been sent to bring her in."

"You don't think that she killed someone," Rosalie asked me. "You know that she wouldn't do that."

"Considering that it was with a gun, I don't think that she did it."

"So why are you bringing her in?"

"I'm in training, so I do what I'm told and I don't ask questions. Besides, I'm not the same girl I was all those months ago."

I heard people yelling inside before Emmet spoke up, "I think I should go get Esme for you. You two can just talk here, right?"

"Sure, I can just ask the normal questions that'll prove that she's innocent."

"Okay, Esme," Emmet yelled running into the house. I grabbed my bag out of the car and started to dig through it to find my notebook and pen. After I found what I was looking for I looked up to see Emmet and Esme watching me.

"Hello," I said with a smile, "I'm from the NYPD, I just want to ask you some questions."

"Of course Bella," Esme said with a smile, "I overheard the whole story."

"Good, so I don't have to explain it," my phone cut me off. Dad was calling, it was his preset ringtone, 'You need to pick up,' started to annoy me. "I'm in the middle of something, dad."

"Did you know vampires are real," he asked me.

"You've been hanging around the NYPD longer than me and you didn't know that?"

"No! How did you find out?"

"Do you really want to know," I asked with a sly smile.

"YES! Now tell me or you're grounded!"

"While I was in foster care I was fucked by one," I said suggestively before hanging up and turning the phone off. I smiled brightly and laughed, "I'm so grounded after this case!"

"What was that about," Rosalie asked.

"That's on a need to know," I said with a smile, "and you don't need to know. I can tell you thought that it was just a joke."

"Okay, well, let's go and answer those questions you wanted to ask," Emse said taking my hand to lead me inside.

I stopped short and shoved both of my hands in my pockets after throwing my bag over my shoulder, "I promise that this'll be quick Mrs. Cullen, than no one will bother you about this case again." Esme lead me to a bench that was on the other side of the house for us to talk.

"Would you like something to drink," she asked with a smile. "We have some soda, water, or I think that we have-"

I cut her off after that, "no Mrs. Cullen. I'm fine. Where were you last night?"

"I was out on a walk with Carlisle," she answered back happily. "We were tired of watching Edward sulking so we decided to go out for a little while."

"Where did you go on the walk?"

"We went to this nice little park about a forty five minute drive from here."

"Did you come across anything strange?"

"We heard a gun shoot so we left," she said with a smile.

"Did you smell the blood?"

"Yes," she said looking at her lap.

"You went where you heard the shoot, didn't you?"

"No, no we didn't," she said looking back at her lap.

"Mrs. Cullen, you have to tell me the truth. Just tell me what you saw, please?"

"By the time Carlisle and I got there it was only a dead man in his boxers. We found his wallet by a garbage can, and I threw it with the rest of his cloths. Carlisle and I decided not to redress him because we didn't want any more of our finger prints on it."

"You're husband, Carlisle, may I talk o him?"

"He isn't home, he's at work," she dry sobbed. "Bella, please, we both tried to help, but when we got there the man didn't have a heart beat."

"Why didn't you call the police," I said detached from the situation.

"We had to do what was best for our family."

"I understand," I said thinking this through. To go and tryto help was so like Esme that the story fit, but this was from the family that had lied to me saying that I was like a member of their family. Could I really trust them? "I still need to talk to your husband miss. May I have his work number so that I could go see him?"

"Carlisle's going to be back in ten minutes," Alice said out of a window before going back to yelling at someone.

"Would you like to wait," Esme said whipping her eyes. "I know that some of us would like to talk to you."

"If you would allow it I'd rather wait in my car. I have a call to make back to the station, to tell them what you saw and see if they have any other leads."

"No," I heard Alice complain from inside. "Bella, we have to talk to you!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I don't believe that you do." Then I went to my car and turned my phone back on. I had five messages from dad, so I decided to call him and have him put the phone on speaker. "Hey dad, it's me."

"Good! What do you mean by your comment earlier? Don't you dare say that you did something like that, with a human or not!"

"No worries," I said with a snicker, "it was just to freak you out! Either way, I know, but I need to know if there's anything new on this case. Mrs. Cullen seems to be a dead end, like completely. She didn't see anything, but I'm staying back to talk to her husband, any new leads?"

"Yes, the bullet is a lead bullet from 200 years ago."

"That just points it back to our vampire friends," I said with a smile. "Although, a vampire wouldn't kill anyone with a gun," I said in thought. "Are there any other leads?"

"We have a weapons specialist coming in though. He'll be here in about an hour, will you be back?"

"No, I don't think so dad. I think that I'll go home after this. Alexis is having Ash over tonight, right?"

"Ash," he asked as if he was wondering if he heard right.

"Yeah, Ashley? Ash? Same person! I'll go home write up the report, and bring it in tomorrow morning."

"Kay, I'll stay here and meet you back home."

"See ya dad," I said shaking my head and hanging up. I turned the radio on and wrote down notes from my interview with Esme in my note book. When I looked up next I saw that Alice was sitting on the car hood and staring at me. I continued to write and doodle in my note book with my feet up on the dashboard until I heard a car not too far away.

"I told Carlisle that you were here," Alice said not really betraying any emotion, "and that you want to talk to him about a murder."

"Thanks," I said not looking up. When the car pulled into the garage I turned off my car and got out. Alice was still sitting on the hood, and I threw my bag over my shoulder again. "Hello Dr. Cullen," I said detached from the situation. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions, sir."

"Of course, Bella," he said with a smile. "Alice told me about the situation, so what do you want to know?" He seemed to think that I was the same Bella, which was nice, but I didn't really care.

"Mrs. Cullen told me about the gun shoot and dead body you two found in the park the other night. I just wanted to hear your take on the story."

His smile fell a little, "that was straight forward," he admitted. "Well, last night I thought that it would be nice for Esme and I to get out of the house for a little, so we went on a walk. On our walk we heard a gun shoot, and Esme being the mother she is wanted to make sure that no one was hurt. We found the dead body, but the man was already dead, and in his boxers. Esme found his wallet and threw it so that it would be found. We didn't call the police because that would have threatened our family."

"Okay," I said with a nod. "One last question though."

"Of course, dear," he answered with a smile appearing again.

"Do you keep guns in your house?"

"The only guns we keep here were major artifacts from our lives."

I nodded and made a note of that, "thank you Dr. Cullen. This should be the last you are questioned on this case." I turned and put the backpack into the passenger's seat, but I still felt Carlisle watching me. When I turned around he was just standing there, watching me, arms crossed over his chest, just watching with a strange look on his face.

"Can I ask you something," he asked as I looked at Alice, who was still sitting on the hood of the car.

"Go for it," I mused thinking of ways to tell Alice to get off.

"When did you become a detective?"

"About a month ago," I said with a smile.

"Do you always carry a gun to your friend's houses?"

"Yeah," I said without much thought.

"Do you still like Edward," Alice asked.

"I haven't paid attention to any of that, Alice," I said honestly.

"You haven't paid attention to that," she asked confused.

"No, I'm sorry but I haven't paid attention to that because I've been a little busy with other things."

"Fine," she said getting off the car. "Can we get together some time, Bella?"

"If you have any more information on this case, Dr. Cullen," I gave Carlisle my business card, "don't hesitate to call. I may not answer, but leave a message." With that I got into the car and started it up, but not before seeing all of the Cullens rushing out of the house, almost horror struck, and watching me drive off, even _him_. I still drove off though, but about a mile down the road I got out of the car and decided to kick a tree. "Seriously," I just shouted as I started to cry, "it had to be them, it just had to be. Why can't I get a break! My book is coming out in a month, I was doing well in school, I had my dream job, and everything was going fine!" I continued to kick the tree, not really doing anything, just letting anger out. "I am so sick of this," I screamed kicking the tree one last time. I got back in the car and started it back up after hitting the wheel repeatedly. I drove back to the station and parked the car before going home. I decided to walk even though dad said 'never walk home in New York' I haven't listened to him in a long time.

**So please review and everthing! I really like hearing what you al have to say and your suggestions. Also, check out my new community/challange, it's called I Dare You, so please look it up and tell me what you think!**

**~Happysmiles159**


End file.
